Interval
by Zehel Klein
Summary: The Humanity along with the Titans reached it's destruction within the walls beneath the vast plains of the outside world, was perished into nothingness in a blink of an eye. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the remaining Survey Corps and Titan shifters, suddenly transported to an unknown world beyond their knowledge aside from the interior walls they've been kept in.
1. Kapitel 0: Prologue

Hi! I'm new here, this is my first fanfiction crossover between Shingeki no Kyojin &amp; D Gray-man,hope you like it!...It's very interesting to merged 2 anime with the same type of genre and goal, being an Exorcists and a Titan Slayer...

~I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or D Gray-man, all credits goes to the mangaka (Isayama Hajime &amp; Katsura Hoshino)...:-)

Interval

_**PROLOGUE **_

Maria,Rose, Sina, these 3 walls served their purposes to protect humanity from this man-eating Titans for several hundred of years. But this prosperity didn't last long as the titans made their way to enter the first wall, Maria. This brought fear and catastrophe to mankind as each and every one's been slaughtered like a live stock. This endless battles continues as to the present time until it reaches to it's destruction, both to humans and titans. A circumstances brought the world into nothingness as it perished day by day and then suddenly vanished into thin air like bubbles. Now, it's up to the sole survivors of this tragedy to continue the journey on the path of nowhere to find a single existence of humanity in the parallel world they've been bought to by their destiny. This will lead them to an endless interval of the past, present, and future vision of freedom.

Sorry minna if the prologue is too short..I promise I will update the story as soon as I can..but now, i'm cramming with my workloads now..hope you understand..ja-ne!..:-)

~Zehel Klein


	2. Kapitel 1: Interval

I'm back!...sorry minna if the prologue is too short. As I promised, I will updated the story as soon as I can..here's the chapter 1 of my story..hope you like it and sorry about the grammars,punctuations or spellings..please bear with it..enjoy!..;-)

**Kapitel 1: Interval**

As with the disappearance of the Humanity along with the Titans, the sole survivors of this tragedy set foot on a new journey of nowhere with new dangers &amp; enemies awaits them. Encounters the organization called the "Black Order" and the purifiers called "Exorcists", fighting the creatures called "Akuma" created by the Millennium Earl to destroy the world and the rest of humanity. This circumstances changed their lives, believing that humanity still exists and may have a chance to fight for the glory to live in this new world with freedom and hope.

**Present** **Day**

"Damn it!, if only I'm strong enough to defeat the Titans, I can save humanity. No one needs to die! No one needs to be sacrificed!" Eren reprimands himself as he punches his fists on a dead ground kneeling in desperation.

"Eren, no ones to be blamed of it!. Not you, or anybody, this is all because of the Titans and it's origin." Mikasa comforted him.

"Look at your surroundings, empty, ruined and nobody else is here! Not a single trace of them left like they vanished into thin air with no explanation too!" angered Eren

"How am I supposed not to blamed myself from what happened? Tell me Mikasa! No, this is all my fault! It's my fault that this things happened!" Eren continues to blame himself from the incident.

"Shut up brat, I know things became fucked up in a blink of an eye. But don't, don't selfishly accused yourself and claimed all the blame that it's your fault to begin with."Levi interrupted the conversation between the two.

"B-but, if only I'm strong enough to defend the walls none of this will ever happened, nobody is needed to become a livestock and sacrifice their lives!"explained by Eren.

"I know, and I always know you feel responsible about what happened and I understand it myself, but it's not too late for you to feel regretful. This experiences will make you much stronger to face the reality.", "We need to move forward and fight! This is how life is meant to be, this is their fate! this is our fate! Accept the reality Eren. For us soldiers, for us humans putting their lives on the line to be the strength of humanity." Levi insisted to Eren who is lost of thought about the tragedy.

"Put into consideration all the efforts of the people who gave their lives defeating the titans, instead of making self pity to yourself because of it. It's mortifying, they know what's best so they decided to do it in our stead. This is the proof that humanity still prevails and never give up no matter what dangers may occur to them! You should be aware of that Eren, you are their hope, our hope, don't let their death be in vain because of your ignorance. We are here to support you! this is also our mission, our sole purpose as your guide and as a fellow survey corpsman. Continue! spread your wings like a bird and bring freedom on the future mankind!" even Levi is not sure of himself why he became so talkative now and preached to Eren. But maybe it is his way of encouraging him to enlightened his lost spirit to continue his mission to fight and find remaining existence of humanity in the edge of the world.

"Yes, Sir!"Eren responded to Levi who is contented on the determination of his words. "Good! I like the look you are making now."Levi compliment.

As the remaining troops put theirselves back into order, suddenly a flash of light from the sky descended to them and at the same time, Eren's key that Grisha gave glows incredibly bright nearly blind them. And the next thing happens became blurred on each and everyone of them.

**Armin's POV**

*_where are we? ouch! my head_ _still aches from what_ _happened earlier. Eeeeh?! where's everybody? oh! There they are! oh no! they're all unconscious! What am I_ _gonna do? Wait! I'll wake up Mikasa and Eren first!_*

"Mikasa! Eren! wake up! do you hear me?"Mikasa is the first to be conscious of the two, hazy at first but instantly became aggressive when it's Eren where talking to.

"Calm down! Calm down first Mikasa. Are you all right?"I asked her.

"Armin, where's Eren? Is he alright?"worried Mikasa.

"Yeah, he's alright though, unconscious. He's been there behind us."I explained to her.

"I'll wake him and assure he's alright. I'm worried about him!"Mikasa stated as she approached Eren's side to wake him.

"Mikasa! I'll wake the rest, take care of Eren for me!"as I asked for Mikasa's assistance.

" Ok Armin, leave Eren to me, wake up the others then."Mikasa responded as she continuously tapping Eren's shoulder.

I first approached from where Jean, Connie and Sasha are been lying to and try to wake them up. "Jean! Connie! Sasha! wake up! wake up you guys! Do you here me? It's me, Armin"as I called to them.

"...Armin?ugh! my head hurts! what happened? where are we? Oi, Connie! Potato Girl! wake up you bastards!"Jean is the first to wake up before the two does.

"I don't know, even I have no idea what happened or where are we now."I answered him with a confused look crept on my face.

"Anyway, are you alright?"I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."Jean responded as he wakes the two from being unconscious.

"Oi, Connie!Potato Girl! ya hear me?! wake up bastards nap time is over!"Jean literally slapping the two to wake up.

"Ngah?! what is it? is it time for dinner?"Sasha suggested as she wakes up completely.

"Moron! how is it supposed to be dinner when we don't know where we are now? you Potato Girl!"annoyed Jean because of Sasha's stupidity.

"Ugh! so noisy! my head hurts like hell! eeeh!?Jean?Sasha? and you too,Armin? what happened? where are the others? where are we? From what I remembered, there's a flash of light from the sky, then Eren's key glows extremely bright it blinds my eyes. And after that, I can't remember what happened. So, where are we now?"Connie asked the two in the midst of confusion.

"Beats me, I also have no idea where we are now. This is the first time is see a place like this, no walls confining to it, it's weird."Jean who is also confused about this, explained the details about the situation their also into.

"Guys! I'll leave the rest up to you, I will check Eren and the others condition if their fine. See you later!"as I take my leave to go back again on Eren's side.

"Gotcha Armin! leave it to us three! go check up on the others and also that Suicidal Bastard side!"Jean retorted.

"Uhmmm..Jean? that was too harsh to comment Eren that way when he is unaware of it. I'm sure if Mikasa hears that,she will kill you for sure."Sasha and Connie added.

"Shut up both of you! I know what I'm doing."Scared but confident Jean.

*_Sweatdrops_...*

**Normal POV**

As Armin leaves Jean, Connie and Sasha's side to go back again to Eren and Mikasa, he checks his surroundings at the same time to locate where they landed to. From what he can see, they've landed on a very high place or a valley-like secluded area considering the air pressure of the place and it's stiff edges that can't see the bottom ground. Armin concluded that this place is beyond the world they belonged to. No walls, no Titans, to be restricted of. As he continues his investigation of the place, something peek his interest not far away from the woods he been walking through.

"What was that?"curious Armin.

From his interpretation, the tall-black looking thing ahead the woods must be a tower or something based on it's construction and on Armin's opinion to it.

"Oh! It's must be a tower or something else, good thing it's not that faraway from here. Maybe we can take a shelter there for a while. But before that, I must go and check upon the others first!"an excited Armin rushing over to his comrades.

"Hmmmm?..are there any living beings around here? It's so quiet, come to think of it."stopped halfway. "What was I'm thinking? We're in the middle of nowhere! And now I'm thinking of it?!never mind! I must hurry, maybe some of them are awake by now."continuously rushing over to his destination.

**Eren's POV**

*_n...en...ren...Eren! Eren!_*

Huh? Who's calling me? Mikasa? Ugh! my vision are blurring and my head is spinning. From what I remember, we are preparing for our journey after the disappearance of the people and the titans together with the walls. And after that, something bright came from above the sky and at the same time the key that father gave me glows extremely bright and nearly blinds us. And then, I don't know what's next happened afterwards, it became all pitch black.

"Eren! Eren! wake up! please if you can hear me! please say something!"Mikasa pleaded.

*_huh? I hear it again, this time it's vivid and clear. It's Mikasa's voice whose been calling me, I thought I'm just dreaming_*.

From the state of dreamy, I gradually begin to open my eyes. To my surprise, instead of an emotionless and nagging Mikasa, is a teary and crying one who's very worried about me. Suddenly hugged me very tightly from the shock and happiness.

"*_sniff, sniff,sob_*Eren! Eren! I'm so glad you're awake now! I thought you will never gained your consciousness! I'm so happy!"Mikasa hugged me even tightly that I can't breathe.

"Ugh! Mi-mikasa, I can't b-breathe!"the only words I can come up to.

"Oh! oh my! I'm so sorry Eren! I don't know. I'm just so happy that I forgot, sorry!"Mikasa blushed while apologizing to me.

"It's okay, I know that your only worry about my wellbeing and I'm happy for it. By the way, where's Armin? do you know where is he? where's everybody? Even Capt-"before I can utter another word, I was cutoff by an angry and expressionless face Mikasa.

"Armin's been checking on the others and if your looking for that shorty,"pointing opposite meters away from us. "He's over there."she stated as she looked across to the unconscious bodies lying on the ground. "Also Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji."

"O-okay, I must wake them up. Mikasa, tell Armin when he arrives, you two go ahead and find the others before the sun goes down."I insisted to Mikasa.

"*_tch_* Okay I understand, I'll tell Armin when he arrives."said by the annoyed and expressionless Mikasa.

*_did she just clicked her tongue because I mentioned_ _Captain Levi?_*

hmmmm..never mind about that, the important thing is, I must hurry to wake them up before the night time comes. After Mikasa and I part ways, I begin to rushed the Captain's side to wake them up. Oh no! This is the first time in my life that I'm seeing Captain Levi unconscious and I'm the one who needs to wake him up!good grief! Surely he'll be all grumpy and beat me up half dead when he wakes up. As I shivered imagining the things the Captain might do to me, that's the time he regained his consciousness.

*_Be strong Eren! you can do it!_ _your a man, a titan, the_ _humanity's hope! There's_ _nothing you should be afraid_ of! P-_probably only applies to Captain Levi_.*

*_Sigh_*

Being overly stupid and silly, I sighed heavily and continue to walk as I reached the three of them and begin to wake them up. First, I start waking up Captain Levi gently, because who knows, I don't want to end up half dead again like the last time he beat me up and also from waking him now.

As I begin to wake him up, I noticed an expression beyond my expectation. A peaceful expression crept in on the Captain's usual grumpy face.

"Well, you can say it's kinda cute for a scary man like himself to calm for a while"I chuckled softly and begin to wake him up.

"A-ano? Captain Levi? P-please wake up if you can hear me." *_no response_*

"Captain? can you hear me? please wake up!"now much louder as I continuously calling him while shaking him up.

"Captain? Captain Levi? Capt-"..."tch, Shut up you damn brat! I can hear you the first time! Ugh! my head hurts like shit! so noisy!"I was cut off by the usual rude and grumpy faced Captain glaring at me.

*_Eeek! so scary! He's so peaceful when unconscious, but now...it's the same Captain again. I thought he's gonna beat me or something. Thank goodness it isn't*._

_(On my own thoughts.)_

"Oi, Eren! can you tell me where the hell are we now? Shit! my head is still ringing!"Captain Levi asked me while glaring at me hotly.

"U-umm...s-sir, I also don't know what kind of place is this. Maybe Armin can help us figured it out."I answered him half frightened.

*_tch! useless_...* "never mind...help me to wake up Erwin and four-eyed shit. Maybe if their awake they'll piss their pants the hell out of excitement. Especially four-eyed shit."Captain Levi stated while beginning to wake up Commander Erwin.

I also begin to wake up Hanji-San whose by now are drooling. Eeek!...

"Oi, Erwin! wake up! time to rise and shit and get the hell out of here!."Captain Levi's voice echoes to our distance while waking Commander Erwin.

"Hanji-san! Hanji-san! wake up! It's me, Eren, can you hear me?"as I call to Hanji-san whose only response is her breathing.

"Hanji-san! wake up! there's a Titan nearby! Quick!"the only thing came up on my mind to wake her up completely.

And then suddenly... "Titans!...where?...hah..hah..hehehe!..I'm coming for you! Wait for me!"Hanji-san suddenly bolted up in her state of unconsciousness and attacked me.

"Ugh!..c-can't breathe! Hanji-san! Hanji-san! It's Eren!"I pleaded her to let me go. "Oh? Eren? Oh! sorry! sorry! I was just surprised when I hear the word "Titan"hehehe..my bad!"Hanji-san apologized for her earlier actions.

*_cough! cough!_*"It's okay, it's also partially my fault for shouting unnecessary things to you."as I reprimanded to my earlier actions.

"Ne, Eren? do you know where is this place? where's Levi and Erwin? Oh! I almost forgot about Moblit!"asked by an amused Hanji-san.

"Beats me, Hanji-san, I don't know also this place. Maybe Armin can investigate the place for us so we can figured it out. Oh! if your looking for the Captain, he's right over there."I smiled and pointing at the opposite direction to ours.

"Pffft!Hehehe...he's surely is very rough on handling Erwin, even on waking him up, he's ruthless. Ne, Eren?"Hanji-san commented while being amused on watching the two men.

"Ahahaha?...I guess?"the only thing I can respond to her.

**Normal POV**

As Eren and the rest of the gang we're all settled, they proceed their way on meeting up with the others on the opposite side of the woods.

"Eren! thank goodness your awake! Mikasa is with Reiner and the others as well with Jean, Connie and Sasha."Armin happily approached Eren and the remaining higher-ups.

"Yeah, safe and sound. So Armin, do you have any idea where we are now?"Eren asked.

"That's what I've been telling you now based on my observation on the place. Oh! *_salute_* it's good to see you all sir's!"Armin explained while giving courtesy to Captain Levi, Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji.

"Thanks for the concern Armin. By the way, what's with this talk all about? I'm curious, can you tell us more about that?"insisted by a curious Erwin.

"Oi, Armin, get all the brats in here so we can settle with that shitty plan of yours."Levi commanded.

"Y-yes, sir!"the only word Armin can response before he exited to fetch the others.

When the group is all completed, Armin explained the details of the plan he came up with. He also tell them about the tower he recently discovered not too far from the woods where they came through. Although curious, it scares them at the same time thinking about the upcoming dangers ahead they might encounter in this unfamiliar world. Where maybe a single humanity may even existed in here. Hope and at the same time despair came through them, as they set for a new goal in this another journey of nowhere finding new life with a choice of no regrets. All settled from the plan, the troops continued their expedition on the place to reach the so-called tower Armin stated in his investigation to see if they can find a single trace of living beings and take shelter for the time being before dark.

Unknown to them, that their moves been read and followed by a mysterious beings of the place they've set foot. Will this mysterious beings are a friend or a new foe? What will happened to them? Will they reach their goal and find new hope in this parallel world? Or is there a chance that the history and tragedy repeat itself? Now, it's up to them to decide their fate on this interval of time they've been caged in.

*_like it?...please R&amp;R so that I will know if it's interesting or boring..and so I can start Chapter 2..ja-ne!..:-)_

~Zehel Klein


	3. Kapitel 2: The Black Order

Hi Guys! Sorry if I'm very late and slow on updating my story..I have a piling work to do that I can't avoid..gomenasai..I apologize for the long wait for that..I will try my best to update the chapters as long as I can..Thanks for those who review and favorite my story..Here's my chapter 2 hope you like it! Enjoy!..^_^

_*I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin &amp; -man. All credits goes to it's respective mangakas, Isayama Hajime and Katsura Hoshino*_

**Kapitel 2: The Black Order**

The group continue their way until they reached the end of the woods to settle their goal to enter the so-called tower on Armin's investigation . Unknown to them that someone observed their moves from afar where they are. As soon as they reached the end of the woods, they are all surprised on the view awaits ahead of them.

It's not just a typical tower that they always see inside the walls, this tower is unique somehow based on it's construction. The tower is black, enormous and also very high, but it has a spiral-like construct in the building that makes it unique. The tower also has a huge gate protecting the tower with an odd looking face or statue attached to it. It also had several flags with a weird rose shaped cross insignia or emblem with an unreadable signs engrave to it. What makes it more mysterious is the enormous amount of thick fogs surrounding only the tower itself and not the entire woods.

"So Armin's suspect about it is right, it really is a tower and a huge one too" Erwin commented

"Woah! I never seen an enormous and unique tower like this my entire life! Amazing" Hanji amazed at the sight she saw

"tch, Be quiet shitty four-eyes! We mustn't attract unwanted attention. We don't know if there's enemies might attack us here. We need to be alert! understand?" Levi warned Hanji

"Fine fine, I get it..don't be to hot blooded now will you, Levi" Hanji protest

"tch, Shut up" Levi rolled his eyes

"Now now both of you will you stop your argument for a while and let Armin speak for the strategy on how we can manage to enter that tower? Armin, you may speak now" Erwin convince the two

"Yes, sir! As for our strategy to use how to enter that tower, I have a two options based on my observations a while ago. First, is that we use 3DMG to reached inside the tower without entering the main gate, considering it's the only entrance we can pass through inside the tower and no more but it will be too dangerous to used it because of the thick fogs surrounding the entire tower, this may cause us accident for sure. Second, is we used the main gate and set as a bait to know if someone or something will attack us and of course that's the time we will also attack and force our way to enter the gate. I know it's a hasty decision to do it but it's only our choice to discover what's inside that tower is" Armin explained to them

"hmmm..it's a good strategy you've come up with Armin, but in your opinion?what's the most effective option we can use to enter inside the tower?" Erwin stated

"For me, I'll use the second option considering I also want to know if someone or something might appear in front of us. I want to know if there's any living beings existed in this world and in this place, co'z this place is suspiciously quiet for the time being" Armin concluded

"Your right about that, I also noticed it for quite some time. If that's the best option we can get through inside the tower, we will use that. I trust your judgement for that Armin, you never fail us in your strategies" Erwin agreed

"Thanks Commander" Armin saluted

As they finished to settle with their plans on how to enter the tower, they are ready to formed their formation as with the plan they came up with. But they are unaware of the eyes observing them inside the tower.

***Inside the Tower***

"hmmm..interesting, we have some weird clothing visitors outside the headquarters" Intrigued Komui as he observed in the huge monitor in front of him

_*bam!* (door opens)_

"Oi, Chief Komui! can you tell us the ruckus outside? There was an earthquake that last for a minute and a flash of light came from the sky that landed somewhere near the forest. Can we send some exorcist there to find the source of it? We don't know if some Akuma's make their way here and attack us!" Reever rage while approaching Komui's desk

"Easy easy Reever, will you? I'm now investigating the source of that light and earthquake a while ago and I'm telling you, you will be surprised and interested in my findings about it" Komui happily exclaimed while calming Reever

"What's that supposed to mean Chief? Are you saying the there's a new set of Akuma's outside and make their way to attack our headquarters?!" Reever panicked

"No no, your intuition is wrong about that. I'm not talking about Akuma, I'm talking about this interesting weird clothing people outside our league.. I'm intrigued from where they came .." Komui smiling creepily

"People?! are you serious about that? Not Akuma? So if these are really people how did they manage to reached or know this place? Only the chosen one with direct orders can go to the headquarters, not just some random people out from nowhere! Chief gave the exorcists an order to inspect this so-called people your telling to, we're not sure if they are really human or an Akuma hiding in human flesh! It's dangerous if they reached up to the main gate!" Reever insisted to Komui to gave orders

"Stay cool Reever! I know what I'm doing, we must observe for a while now before I come up with the orders to let an exorcist take care of it. For now,stay input we will observe their moves if they really are human or an Akuma and decide to attack us. understood?" Komui grin

"Understood, Chief" Reever gave a defeated look

"Good! Please tell the rest to stand by and don't panic. Leave the rest to me and Oh! please tell Lenalee I called for her. I need to talk to her with something, please do tell her that Reever" Komui commanded

"Roger to that Chief!" with that Reever exited the office

"Heh..this will be fun..I wonder what will our little visitors will do then from there?" Komui's sheepishly grins

_*knock knock*_

"Come in!" Komui commanded

_(Doors open)_

"Niisan, you called?" Lenalee asked

"Oh, Lenalee! yes I asked Reever to call you because I need to ask you for something" Komui happily approached his dear little sister

"What is it niisan you want to ask about? Captain Reever tells me to stand by about the ruckus outside a while ago. Do you know something about that?" Curious Lenalee

"Oh that, yes I instructed Reever to do that and also for the rest not to panic. And as for the one I will ask you about, you will be assign later to observe this people outside our headquarters to know if they are really human or an Akuma or where they came from. But for now, wait for my instruction on what to do before you go outside. Trust niisan with that, ok?" Komui explained to Lenalee

"Understood niisan, but you know? I have this uneasy feeling earlier when you mentioned about this people. I have a feeling that they are somewhat harmless even though it's unknown where they came from and also I'm confused because I somewhat feel some fragments of Innocence within them" Lenalee's confused but stated this to her older brother

"Really?! you can sense the Innocence with them? Are you sure about that?" Shocked Komui

"I'm not that completely sure about that, but my Dark Boots reacting with the flash of light and earthquake a while ago. Thus, I'm not really sure about this. Sorry niisan" Lenalee shook her head

"Oh! you silly girl, don't worry about that. I trust your instinct that this people has the Innocence with them. but for now let's just observe them from afar before we take an action" Komui smile

"Ok niisan" Lenalee returned the smile

***Back to the Survey Corps group***

As they finished to settle with their plans, they are now ready to form a formation led by Commander Erwin. He instructed his subordinates to stand by before taking actions according to the plan. They are now approaching the main gate.

"We will now proceed with plan B that Armin came up with. But before that, Levi, Hanji and I are the ones first that will approached the main gate. The rest, please stand by and wait for my signal before following our stead" Erwin instructed the group on what they will do

" Yes, Sir! Understood!" all responded

"If anything odd happens while we approached the main gate, ready with your equipments and we will attack or fight! Get it?" Erwin added

"Yes, Sir!" all saluted

"Good! Levi, Hanji. Let's go" Erwin commanded the two

"I hope this plan will not be fucked up or as shitty it might ended be" Levi exclaimed

"Oh come on! Don't be that too pessimistic about that Levi, trust the kid's plan ok?" Hanji said

"tch, Fine" Levi gave a cold glare before walking again

The trio now approached the main gate and stop at the odd looking face statue in front of them.

"What the hell is this shitty piece of crap doing attached to the gate?! It's creepy" Levi gave a disgusting look

"Yeah..heh..this thing is really interesting is it? I wonder what's is this purpose that it's attached to the gate?..hmmm..Now, I want to do some experiment on it.." Hanji became irked and curious with the odd looking face statue

"Be careful you two, we don't know if it's a trap or something" Erwin warned

"Come on Erwin! We will not know if we don't test it!" Hanji whined

Hanji started to reached for the statue to touch, when the odd looking face or statue attached to the gate move and suddenly opens it's eyes and speaked an alarm tone that cause a siren to activate. This cause Erwin's team to startled and the rest of the stand by to panic and rushed to their side.

"...hmmmm? Who's the one awakes my slumber?" the statue opens it's eyes

_*eyes light beam scanning the three*_

"what the!" Levi's surprised by the sudden action of the statue

"woah! the statue is alive and with lights too. I wonder what's it doing and pointing the light from his eyes to us? I'm intrigued" Hanji squeals in excitement to her newly found discovery

"Wait! don't move you two! stay in the formation" Erwin instructed

"?!"

"Akuma! Akuma! alert! Akuma!" the statue announced the alert sound

"Shit! It alarms, now our plan is fucked up! Thanks to you shitty four-eyes, and what with this Akuma thingy this crap saying?" annoyed Levi

"What? I didn't do anything for it to move! I only want to touch it but failed to. How is it supposed to be my fault anyway? Eh, Levi?" Hanji protested

"You two, be ready with your weapons!" Erwin shouted

"Roger!" the two said in unison

The rest of the remaining survey corps that are made to be stand by noticed the alarming sound came from the Commander's side. This make them to rush and ready to battle if the things seems to go wrong.

"what was that noise? Everyone, did you hear that?" Historia ask

"No good! It came from the direction of Commander Erwin's team" Reiner exclaimed

"What are we gonna do now?" Berholt panicked

"Y-yeah?! What are we gonna do now?!" Connie added

"Let's get over with it" Annie stated in a bored tone

"Calm down guys! Remember Commander Erwin said to us, if anything odd happens, ready our weapons and we will fight! Get it?" Armin explained

"I can't stand here forever and do nothing! Let's help them everyone!" Eren lead

"Right! Let's go!" all of the rushed to their superior's side

Back to the trio

"You just came in time everyone, now ready with your weapons" Erwin signaled

"Oi, shitty brats! Be sure not to piss your pants out or anything while we plan to attack, get it?" Levi reminded

"Yes, Sir!"

"Yahoo! The thrilling part is only beginning" Hanji grin

"S-squad Leader! Be serious w-will you?!" Moblit added

***Inside the Tower***

"The gatekeeper alarm the signal! There's an Akuma's outside the gate! send out the reinforcements!" Reever exclaimed while panicking

"Calm down Reever! leave the rest to me" Komui explained

"How am we supposed to calm down?! There is a fucking Akuma's outside the main gate and it will ready to attack us! Do you not here the alarm made by the gatekeeper?!" Reever became enraged

"Heh..I have an idea..send Komurin outside the gate and let us test then if they are really an Akuma" Komui stated

"Are you insane Chief? Do you think sending Komurin alone is enough to settle this problem?!" angered Reever

"N-niisan! It's not part of the plan you told me a while ago! What if they are not Akuma and they are harmed? What are we gonna do about that?!" Lenalee panicked

"Trust me Lenalee, I know what I'm doing" Komui putting an evil grin

"I hope so you will not fucked up big this time Chief" Reever muttered

Komui's team decided to let the robotic Komurin to test the unknown visitors if they are really human or not.

"Do you feel or hear something from the distant?" Jean irked the rest

"Yeah, I also hear and feel that" Connie agrees with Jean's comment

"I'm scared! What if it's worst than a Titan?" Sasha became nervous

"Silly Potato Girl, even if it's worst than a Titan we will fight that, right Historia?..hehe" Ymir chuckled at Sasha's remarks

"Yeah, Ymir is right! Trust in our abilities. We can defeat whatever it is" Historia encouraging Sasha

"Y-yeah, I guess? Haha" Sasha nervously laugh

"We need to switch in our 3DMG if it became too dangerous" Mikasa elaborated

_*boom!* *thud*_

"What the hell is that thing?! Now, it became weirder and weirder as each time passes by and it's different than a Titan. This is the very first time I saw it?!" all exclaimed

"tch, Oi brats into your formation! Don't break it! Follow the plan if you don't want to die here!" Levi annoyed and shouted to them

"Y-yes, Sir!"

Levi is the one who first attempted to attack Komurin

"Shit! My blades can't cut through this bastard! What the hell is this thing made of?!" Levi angrily attacked Komurin but failed to take it down

"Oi, Erwin! What are your plans now? How are we supposed to take this damned thing off?!"

"If our blades doesn't reached it, we will now need the help of our Titan shifters here to assist us" Erwin explained while assisting Levi

"Nice idea you came up with, bushy brows. So who in this little shits are willing to shift as a Titan? I can't wait that long so I will pick the fastest choice I can come up with and no protest that's an order! Eren! shift now as a Titan! no buts, we have no time to waste here!" Levi sarcastically compliment Erwin and commanded Eren to shift as a Titan

"Eeeeeh?! Heichou?!" Eren's surprised

"What? Got a problem here, brat?!" Levi gave Eren an evil glare

"N-no Sir! I will shift now"

"Faster! We have no time to waste here brat!"

"I-I know! I'm trying now, Sir!"

But before Eren can transform into a Titan, a sudden gust of wind came across to them and what happens next shocked them. Komurin is sent flying by one blow by the source of the wind which is in their observation came from the direction of the girl in her teens above and floating with a weird pair of glowing boots. From their opinion that's where the girl get's her strength with but they are not too sure about that. And then suddenly, something came crossed on their minds that there are maybe people hiding here and observing them for a while considering this girl appears from nowhere. But they are also not sure if she really is a threat or not. Then this girl didn't hesitate to approach their side but instantly their attack stunts remains in case she attacked them and what happens next surprised them.

"Innocence Activate!" said by the mysterious voice that looks like a young female

"Waltz Mist Wind!" with that, a sudden gust of strong wind came to their direction sweeping Komurin away violently

_*whoosh* *crack* *bam boom!*_

"Where in the world did that girl came from? Not bad huh?, she is strong for her small built to take down that thing all by herself..W-wait, huh? She's floating and flying too?! and without also using any gear to maneuver in the air?! how is that possible and where did that monstrous strength of her came from?! She's impossible?!" all of them stated, even the ever emotionless Levi can't believe on what he seeing right now. They had so many questions in their mind at the same time shocked and became puzzled of the mysterious girl appeared in front of them.

"Geez! What the hell are you thinking you stupid niisan sending Komurin to attack and scared this people?! Can't he see that they are not really an Akuma? Good grief!" Lenalee's mad at her brother's recklessness

"A-ano? Uhhmmm...can you tell us who you are and where you came from?" Armin's the one who dare and courageous to ask the mysterious girl first

"Oh?! Sorry! We mean no harm to all of you and sorry if we scared and startled you a while ago. Niisan only wants to test if your really are humans or an Akuma considering the gatekeeper's alarm earlier. I apologize for my brother's earlier actions and his stupidity" Lenalee bows and apologized to them

"Sorry for not introducing myself properly now. And by the way, my name is Lenalee Lee an Exorcist, nice to meet you all and welcome to The Black Order"...

**To be continue...**

_This became way too long now and Yay! some of The Black Order crews appears..sorry guys to disappoint you, but I will not yet reveal Allen, Kanda and the rest. They will appear in the later part as their grand entrance so don't sue me for it..Anyway, I will follow the sequence of the -man anime series and change some parts of it in my story to become more accurate for the crossover insertion of SnK crew..that's all for now. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can so please rate and review!..ja-ne!...;-)_

~Zehel Klein


	4. Kapitel 3: Innocence and Exorcists

Hi Guys!..sorry for the delay and for the long long wait..I know that this is a super late update and I know some of you wait that long enough for the next chapter and I apologize for that, I'm so busy settling my documents for my overseas work that I have no time for my fanfic..hope you understand that..I'll try again my best to update the chapters as soon as I can so bear with me minna...Thanks for all those who review the chapters of my story especially "Magician's Blood", thanks for following my story always...anyway, here's the Chapter 3 of my story, hope you like it &amp; enjoy!..^_^

_~I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin &amp; D Gray-man, all credits goes to it's respective mangakas, Isayama Hajime &amp; Katsura Hoshino_

**Kapitel 3: Innocence and Exorcists**

_"Sorry for not introducing myself properly now. And by the way, my name is Lenalee Lee an Exorcist, nice to meet you all and welcome to The Black Order"..._

##############################

Lenalee make her ways to introduce herself to them for them to know she is not a treat. It irked her that her conclusion about the innocence fragments within them is right because the Dark Boots reacted again spontaneously.

"I know your wary of me if I'm an enemy or not and I don't blame you all if you think that way. Send to an unknown world without any knowledge of it, it's natural you feel that way now and I understand about that" Lenalee make an apologized gesture again to them to assured that she is sincere with her words with them as with the early incident concerning her brothers recklessness to harm them.

"I-it's ok, we believe you that you have no intention of harming us, I feel that within you, sorry also to intrude in your territory I know it's silly but we don't have any idea where we are now at the moment" Armin explained to Lenalee their situation to her to also assured her that they are also not an enemy try to invade them.

"Uhm..if you don't mind me asking, may we know where are our current locations now? I know it's weird but it's the first time we've been in this place aside from walls" Armin asked

"O-oh! Sorry my bad, you're here at the Black Orders European Main Headquarters in London. Weird, now that I think about it, I noticed you can understand my language considering you came from the other world it's surprising" Lenalee is surprised with her current realization of the conversations they have with the unknown people from the other world.

"The Black Order? European Main Headquarters? London? what's that?" All of them said in unison

"I agreed with her, I also noticed from the start when Armin and her start to converse that both of them clearly understand each other's language or speech that is weird considering this place is unfamiliar to begin with" Erwin make also a conversation between the two

"How's that even possible to understand their language Erwin? Is there a chance that we can also learn their writings?Weird... I'm curious to make an experiment on it" Hanji intervenes the three

"Oi, how should we know if we can fully trust her? we don't know if she's saying the truth to us and I know it's weird to understand her language if we know this world is unfamiliar to us. And what's with this "The Black Order" she's saying to us? Oi woman, can you explain it to us?" Levi tried to convince them to observe if Lenalee is dangerous or not.

"Y-yes?, uhmm...as I've said earlier a while ago, The Black Order is an organization formed by the Pope of the Vatican to fight and purify the Akuma with the help of us, Exorcists using this power called "Innocence" against the Millennium Earl and his Noah Clan to prevent them from destroying this world and the rest of the humans living here" Lenalee answered their questions detailed for them to believe her.

"So your saying that this Black Order organization are like soldiers formed to help humanity? W-wait?! did you mentioned Humans?" Eren questioned

"Yes, what of it? is there any problem concerning that?" Lenalee sounds concerned on Eren's statement

"N-no...it's just surprising that there is also humans in this world, I thought all of them vanished completely in our world..thank goodness" Eren make a huge sigh of relief

"Of course there will be humans here you shithead, considering this girl came out from nowhere. if my intuition is correct, there are also people here in this area, am I right?" Levi intimidate Eren and Lenalee

"Yes, as you've said there are people in this area, to the headquarters to be exact. And also not only here but also with the rest of the countries across the sea" Lenalee nodded

"D-did you said Sea?!" Eren and Armin are surprised at Lenalee's revelation about it

"Is it a large body of water that is endless and salty with many giant sea creatures?!" Armin's the one asked the curious questions

"Yes it is, though I'm not saying it's endless because it's also connected to the Ocean, the much larger mass of water and yes there are many oceans and sea and also this giant sea creatures your saying. Hmmm..just a guess, you haven't seen an actual ocean or sea in your world?" Lenalee became curious as what they've said earlier.

"Sadly, yes we haven't seen an Ocean or a Sea in our world because it's a legend and only illustrated on the forbidden books sealed by the wall religion" Armin confirmed

"Sorry to pry.. I'm not gonna ask the other details about it and the other world, it can be settled later. As for now you should all come with me back to the headquarters, I know your not familiar with this place and I know you have nowhere else to stay for the night and rest of the day here.. And oh!..I almost forgot, you can have a chance to see the ocean during the mission" Lenalee joyfully exclaimed to them

"R-really?!" Armin, Eren, and the rest of the 104th squad said in unison

"Wait, Lenalee is it? If I may ask what is this mission you're mentioning a while ago? How is it that us are related to it I'm curious?" Erwin insisted

"About the mission, niisa- I mean Chief Komui will explain to you the details later after we've reach inside the headquarters. And also, I'm warning you that once there's a proof that one among all of you matches the fragments of innocence within you and become an accommodator, you will never be free whether you like it or not" Lenalee warned them with a sad expression marring her gentle face

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?!" Levi questioned her with his brows knitted in confusion

"You'll figured it out soon after we reached inside the headquarters..just follow me" she said with a sad smile

"Tch, this is bullshit" Levi muttered in annoyance

"Be patient will you, shortstuff" Hanji reassured Levi to lessen his antics

"The fuck did you just said shitty four eyes?!" Levi glared to Hanji

After with the conversation and explanations they have engaged a while ago, they've reached now the main gate as Lenalee their guide and now ready to enter inside of the headquarters.

"Lenalee Lee, permission to enter the gate" Lenalee commanded the gatekeeper to let them enter inside.

_"Permission granted" _said by the gatekeeper

After the said command, the gate gradually open for them to enter inside. As all of them are inside the premises, they are all amazed wha the tower looks on the inside.

"Wow, it looks amazing! Never see this kind of interior..it's the first time on hand" all of the amazed on what they're seeing currently

"I hope you liked what you're seeing, considered it yourself your home. Oh, I almost forgot that there are also some of exorcist here like me, though some of them are on a mission right now as well with the other staffs inside the headquarters aside from us, but before that I will lead you to the office of the chief wherein niisa- I mean Chief Komui is expecting you now. He wants to personally meet you all, follow me." Lenalee guided them to where the office of Komui lies

_*Knock knock*_

"Chief Komui, it's Lenalee, here's some of the visitors you're expecting. Can we come in now?" Lenalee ask for permission to come inside the office

_"Yes you may come in!"_ a muffled voice from the inside can be heard against the door.

_*opens door*_

"Oh! Lenalee glad you to be back here!" a sickly cheerful voice of a man startled them

"Oh my, we're seeing now another Hanji-san..what to do" all of them face their direction to Hanji and to the man in front of them.

"Tch! This room is filthy! what in the flying fuck this shithead doing not cleaning this room?! This room, no, this entire place need to be cleaned..this half-assed sorry-for an excused of a cleaning is not up to my standards!" Levi's been pissed and terrified on what bizarre he saw in front of him

"Bwahaha! Up in here your clean freak mode never cease to amazed me all the time..pfttttt!" Hanji clutched her stomachs from laughing hard on Levi's remark about how filthy and messy Komui's room is.

"Shut up shitty four eyes! I know what I'm seeing and I'm not fucking happy about it!..tch, this needs an intensive cleaning" Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance to Hanji's antics

"Oh?! sorry for seeing my room this messy, I will assure you to clean this as soon as possible..heh.." Komui said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head

"Tch, you better to clean this fucking place spotless and don't grin, your way too fucking creepy" Levi gave Komui a disgusting look

"Levi! don't be rude to him! I apologize for my subordinates attitude towards you now. By the way, my name is Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps" Erwin make an apologetic look to Komui and introduce himself.

"Oh! Don't be! It's alright I'm used to it all the time. Everybody always scold me that my office is filthy and messy especially our oh so grumpy Kanda-kun! and nice to meet you ! My name is Komui Lee, chief representative of the Black Order European Main branch. On behalf of us here, we welcome you to our humble place, please feel at home you guys!" Komui smile excitedly to them

"The same with us , everybody introduce yourself to him" Erwin command his subordinates to introduce themselves even the pissed Levi beside him

*salute* "My name is Armin Arlert, member of the Special Operation Squad of Survey Corps! Nice to meet you sir!"

"Eren Jaeger"

"Mikasa Ackerman"

"Jean Kirschtein"

"Sasha Blause"

"Connie Sprinnger"

"Historia Reiss"

"Ymir"

"Reiner Braun"

"Annie Leonhardt"

"Bertholdt Fubbar"

"Moblit Berner"

"Yahoooo!...Hanji Zoë!"

"Tch,...Levi Ackerman"

"Nice too meet you everybody and welcome to the Black Order!..everyone, please come inside and introduce yourself to our vistors!" Komui excitedly called them

"Reever Wenhamm, Captain of the Black Order European branch Science Division 1"

"Johnny Gill"

"Jeryy"

"Brigitte Fey"

"Jiji Lujun"

"Cash Dop"

"Mark Barrows"

"Emilia Galmar"

"Jake Russell"

"Nice to meet you all and welcome to the Black Order!" they said all in unison

"Oh? Though, we're not yet complete with some of our lovely exorcists and finders in their respective missions. Don't worry because you will meet them soon!" Komui grinned

"Chief! Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Lavi and Bookman safely returned after their mission and their inside the pavement now" Reever announced

"Good!..please tell them to proceed here in my office now" Komui commanded

"Yes sir!"

**_Several Minutes_**

_*knock knock*_

"Come in!" Komui let the four exorcist enter his office

"You called for us chief? Do you need something to discuss with us?" Miranda's the first peeked through the door

"No no! I just want to introduce you with our visitors here!..please come in the four of you" Komui gestured them to enter the office

"Uuhmm..who are they chief? What's with their clothing?" Krory asked in curiously

"Yeah who are they? W-woah?! Strike! there's many beauty among them! Luck-Ow! What the hell you panda-jiji!" Lavi exclaimed

"Stupid kid, don't scared them with that perverted antics of yours. Behave yourself" Bookman warned Lavi

"Shut up Panda-jiji! I what I'm doi-Ow!" Lavi exclaimed

"To put it simply, they are visitors form the other world if you want to ask about them" Komui said it flatly with a smile crept on his face

"E-eeeeeh?!" said by the three of them in shocked, except Bookman

"How's is that even possible? and how are they managed to be brought here?" Miranda asked

"That's the one we're investigating now so far as of how they are able to be transported here to our world" Reever elaborated

"I'm 100% sure that the Innocence are behind of it no mistaken" Bookman insist

"How are you fully sured about that Panda-jiji?" Lavi retorted

"*sigh* you're a green stalk to understand being a Bookman, Lavi.."Bookman sigh in defeat becaus e of Lavi's ignorance

"What's that supposed to mean you old bat?!" Lavi's being offended with the bookman's remarks about him being a novice

"As I'm saying, you're still green..a Bookman's duty is to record all the events happened in the past and will happened in the future. We are like prophets or seers recording all the history related to the Noah's Ark and the Innocence. So I'm sure that the cause of their transportation to our world is because of the Innocence Will to lead them here, I feel that it's their destiny, that's why they are here in the first place. And also my Innocence reacted to them before we enter the chief's office, I'm sure you feel it with you three, am I right?" Bookman explained to Bookman

"Y-yeah...we also feel it within our innocence a while ago..weird" Krory admitted

"So it means, that there are possibilities that an innocence fragments being in other worlds aside from us and transported them here and vice versa?" Miranda added

"Positive, we know that the Innocence divided in 109 fragments and scattered into shards in the universe aside form the cube in the possession of Hevlaska so it is possible that some of them being send to the other parallel worlds like theirs. There are possibilities that some of them can become an accommodator to the innocence they've possessed.. I'm 100% sure about it" Bookman emphasized to all of them listening intently inside the chief's room

"So some of them can become an exorcist through Hevlaska if we discovered that among them is a possible candidate to be an accommodator to the fragments of innocence? Is that where you presumed am I right, Bookman?..this is getting interesting..hehehe" Komui creeply grinned after concluding on what Bookman's been telling to them

"I'm very speechless on what the Bookman is been explaining to us from the beginning. So you're saying that the cause of us being transported here is because of this Innocence Will within us and possible for us here being an accommodator to become one of you, Exorcists? Is my guess right about it?" Erwin interrupted them

"Yes, in my guess that's the correct term for that" Bookman concluded

"Oi, you're saying that this circumstances of us being thrown here related to that Innocence your talking about?!..meaning, that we must fight? because that's what I'm presuming with the "Mission" you're all saying to us a while ago" Levi sarcastically added

"Yes, your right about that young man. That's the Will of The Innoncence on why you are here in the first place. Your mission is to help us to fight the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan. And purify all the lost souls that become their victims who in turn became an Akuma.. I'm sorry but that's how I see this coming, only the Grand Marshals and Hevlaska will be able to provide further informations you wanted" Bookman revealed to them

"Tch, this is fucking ridiculous! How can you be so sure that we are willing to help you with all this bullshits you're spouting to us? Being thrown here against our will and then suddenly tell us to become one of you to fight this Earl your talking to?! Give us a very good reason for us to believe you and become convince with this?" Levi angrily accused them

"Because if not this world and the rest of the humans here will be perished and destroyed completely by the Millennium Earl and his Noah Clan..I hope you will be convinced with that now that we're telling you the truth here, Levi-san..please help us with all your powers! We're begging you!" Lenalee bows to them in desperation

"Please help us to fight them!" All of them said in unison

"Captain, I think their telling us the truth and I believe them. Also, you're the one who tells us to become the strength of the future humanity..this is it, this is our true calling to help mankind again! I can't stand here and do nothing while they are here desperately needing our help! If not this Earl they're saying will destroy this world together with the rest of humanity here completely..I don't want that again to happened like what happened in our world!..please Captain, we're begging you!" Eren desperately convince Levi to believe Lenalee and the rest of them

"Please Captain!" All of his squad pleaded

"Levi, Eren is right, maybe it's our destiny to help them fight that's why we've been transported here by the innocence..I hope you believe them" Erwin insisted

"Tch, fine!..but I'm not yet fully convinced unless I've seen the real deal.. You hear me?!" Levi glared while warning them

"Oh!..this is a good news to us!..another family will be added to us here in the headquarters..first we must announce the Grand Marshals and Hevlaska about their existence here so that we can start with the preparations of synchronizing the innoncence within the potential accommodators among them" Komui explained to the rest of the people in his office

"Uhmmm..Chief?..do you think, Kanda will be happy about it?..you know he doesn't like people especially a fully packed of unexpected new people here..now that he's not yet finished with his mission together with Allen-kun..how will he react about it?" Reever reminded

"Silly silly!...don't worry!..I know Kanda will be alright with it, trust me!" Komui smiled sheepishly to Reever as if there's no storm awaits them soon

"I know that it's ok with Allen-kun, but to Kanda, I don't think so..I hope he doesn't kill you if he discovered them when he returns here after their mission" Reever sweat drop

**_On the other side of the globe_**

_*Achooo!*_

"Someone's been talking to us now, I wonder who is it?" Allen asked Kanda while on their way to their next mission

"Che, how should know if someone's talking to us?! You dimwit bean sprout" Kanda huffed in annoyance on Allen's silly questions

"Argh!..why is that your always so mean and grumpy to me huh? Bakanda? and don't call me bean sprout!" Allen pouted

"Che, shut up! you're annoyingly noisy" Kanda scowl

"Hmmm..whatever...hmm..I hope Lenalee-chan and the others are alright..I have a feeling something weird happened in the headquarters..I hope it's not bad" Allen worries about his friends in the headquarters

_*wait for us everyone, we will try our best to gather the remaining fragments of innocence to completely defeat the Millennium Earl..just wait for us!*_

_**To be continued**_

_~yay!..and here's the other exorcists and the other Black Order gangs..and also some sneak peek with Kanda and Allen..I can't wait for them to finished their missions and returned to the headquarters to meet them...so here it is for the Chapter 3..I will try my very best again to update the chapters for you guys so stick with me till the very end..sorry for the long long long wait for update...hope you enjoy this one and see again next time!..ja-ne!..^_^_

_~Zehel Klein_


End file.
